futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New Capitol Building (Golden Age of Presidents)
The '''New Capitol Building '''is a legislative building located in Washington, DC and serves as the meeting place for the Congress of the United States of the Milky Way. Before it's construction, Congress met in the Capitol Building on Capitol Hill from 1801 until the construction of the new capitol in 2845. History Expansion of the United States + Congress The United States has been expanding since it's creation with new states being added. Every time a new state was added, more seats would be added to the House and the Senate. The original capitol building had gone through several renovations but by 2845, the United States of the Milky Way had controlled over 90% of Earth's landmass as well as states on Mars, the Moon, and Ganymede. With over 120 states, it was becoming noticed that the current capitol building could not hold over 240 senators and 2,345 representatives. With talks of annexation of Eastern Europe which would be granted statehood, President Luis Lefevre along with House Speaker Adamu Chukwuemeka and Senate Majority Leader John Harris announced the construction of a new Capitol Building due to the old Capitol Building on Capitol Hill reaching it's physical capacity. Location The New Capitol Building is located the Brentwood neighborhood of Washington D.C. The building is located on West Street Northeast (W St NE) and can be seen from the Old Capitol Building. Fate of the Old Capitol Building The Old Capitol Building was converted into the State Legislature building for the state of Washington D.C. Due to the high ranking senators and congresspeople no longer going to the Capitol Building, several unused portions of it were turned into a museum and tours are allowed through several areas of the building (except for the State House and State Senate chambers). Composition Chambers of the Capitol Building The United States Senate chamber is located in the western portion of the Capitol Building while the House of Representatives is located on the eastern portion of the building. The Senate floor has much more elevated seating and a larger room, with the Vice President's office located right above the senate floor which is accessible with an elevator on the left side of the chamber. The House floor strongly resembles the floor of the old capitol building, but with the chamber being severely extended to account for all 10,365 representatives. The House Speaker's office is located beneath the House Chamber which is accessible by an elevator in the rightside of the chamber. Underground Subway System Much like the old subway system, the New Capitol Building has an underground subway system that connects the New Capitol Building to several congressional offices and parts of the building. The system is believed to be more complex than the old subway system and moves faster and more efficiently than the old subway. Missile Defense System With the continued nuclear militarization of outer space, Congress Passed the Capitol Armament Act which saw anti-nuclear missles installed on the Capitol Building, White House, Old Capitol Building, DC City Hall, and several other important buildings within the capital city. As a result, nuclear missiles hitting DC is nearly impossible.Category:Golden Age of Presidents Category:Buildings